Office chairs have developed considerably, from simple chairs to sophisticated ones in which the user can change the height of the seat, the degree of tilting of the backrest, the pivoting of the armrests, etc. Although chairs with synchronized backrest and seat movements already exist, their synchronization mechanisms are relatively complex and bulky, leading to higher costs and lack of aesthetics.